


Blind Trust

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Derek, Blind Stiles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates his life, hates moving, and hates that some kid keeps staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek hated his life. He hated that his family had to move from New York to California. He hated the tiny town that seemed too happy and nosey for its own good. He hated how people whispered behind their hands. He hated being the new kid at school.

He hated it, but it was better. Here no one asked him if Miss Blake's child was his. Here the parents didn’t give him a look of pity and the kids his own age didn’t ask how to bag a teacher that hot. 

Never mind that he had never slept with her. They had kissed a few times and the last time the police had literally caught her with her hand down his pants. Sure, he had wanted to go further, but she always told him she wasn't ready yet. Derek didn't know that she was engaged; or that the jealous girlfriend would try to burn his house down once Miss Blake was in jail.

Luckily, the police had caught Kali just as she lit the match and all of his family had got out safely. The whole thing caused a huge scandal. Reporters, lawyers, and rubberneckers always tried to get photos of the family to sell. 

As soon as both trials were over; and the District Attorney informed his family that they were no longer needed in court, his mother had put in a transfer to Beacon Hills High and his father started to look for a place to set up a new office. 

Doctors and teachers were always a welcome addition to any community. Even when they have delinquent children, such as himself.

So yes, he started this school year halfway in, angry, and more than a little on edge. At least, he made a few friends right off the bat. Jackson was cool and happy to accept him on the lacrosse team. Scott was like a hyperactive puppy, but he was happy to meet someone new.

As much as he hated the school, he had a decent first day, until lunchtime. Lunch was when he noticed one boy that just stared at him. Even when the kid talked to the people at his table, his eyes were on Derek. Not that any of the losers seemed to mind the boy's lack of attention.

If there was one thing that lit his fuse faster than being stared at, like a lab rat, he had yet to find it. He watched with narrowed eyes as the boy stood up to put away his tray. The other students gave the boy the right away, and oh hell no. No self-absorbed little prick would get the better of him.

He stood as the boy made his way back to his table, and made sure to push the arrogant fucker who refused to get out of anyone's way.

"Next time, keep your eyes to yourself, and watch where you are going," Derek snarled as the boy landed on his back.

The whole cafeteria erupted and Jackson was headed straight for Derek. He thought his new friend came there to give him a high-five, not punch him in the face.

"What the hell is your damage, Hale?" the blond yelled.

He noticed Scott over there as he carefully helped the boy sit up. "Hey Stiles, you okay man? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"What happened? One minute I was headed back to the table, the next some idiot was punching me. Not a Jackson punch either. Whoever hit me; has some serious anger issues."

"All right, break it up. McCall, why is Stilinski on the floor?" Stiles groaned at the familiar voice.

"The new kid punched him," came a voice far behind where he and Scott sat on the floor.

"Name?" the teacher questioned.

"Derek Hale," he answered stiffly.

"Mr. Hale, would you care to explain what happened here?"

"The kid wouldn't stop staring at me and then he just ran into me, so I gave him a little push. He should watch where he's going."

"I feel for you Mr. Hale, more than once, I have imagined giving the boy a good thumping. However, physical violence against a blind person is frowned on. Not only is it a federal criminal offence, it is especially frowned upon here… where the blind kid's father is _the sheriff_. You're lucky it was me who caught you and not Finstock. Now, you will assist Mr. Stilinski to the nurse, where you will explain what you did. Mrs. McCall may have some very strong words for you. Then you will go to the Guidance counselor and ask for pamphlets on disabilities and rights of those who _are_ disabled. Lastly, you will write a thousand words on what you have learned. You may ask Mr. Stilinski for tips. You will turn the paper in Monday to Mr. Baker. I will tell him of your extra paper. Now get going."

"I'm fine Mr. Harris," Stiles declared as he started to stand.

"Your head is bleeding. Annoying or not, I will not be the teacher who let a head injury go untreated. Mr. Hale, escort him now. The rest of you miscreants get to class. This is still a school, not MySpace where you gossip."

"Who in the world still uses MySpace anymore?" Derek could hear Stilinski mutter as he approached the boy.

As much as Derek would like to agree with the kid, they certainly didn’t get off on the right foot. In fact, there is now a strong possibility that Laura was going to beat him up and that his mom would ground him… for life.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the nurses office," he said, as contritely as possible, while he took the other boy's arm to guide him.

Stiles yanked away and stumbled into Jackson, who had hovered as badly as the other goofy kid. "I can walk fine on my own. Moreover, _I_ actually know where the nurses office is. So _you_ can follow me."

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice."

"No, you were trying to assuage your guilty conscious, after causing me bodily harm, over a slight you _thought_ I had given you," Stiles surmised as he made his way through the labyrinth of the school.

"Most blind people, use canes or Seeing Eye dogs… and wear sun glasses," he complained.

"You know a lot of blind people then? Look, I know I am not like other people with my… condition, but everyone in town knows me and knows my dad. I have good friends and frenemies here. Even the jerk teachers are just a little less of jerks. _Most_ people do not assume I am staring at them; and all of them do their best to not become immovable walls in my walking path. I am an established staple here. I suggest you adapt or have your parents enroll you in a different school."

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I-I had a really rough time at my old school and I thought the rumors of… my past, made it here ahead of me. It's not an excuse for what I did, but it is the reason I'm so…"

"So much of a Sourwolf?"

"Sourwolf?"

"Dude, you totally growled at me when I ran into you. Like a dog, but you are a much bigger breed, more like a _wolf_ ; and your personality makes a lemon taste sweet."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a jerk?" Derek asked, as he suppressed the urge to growl… again. He didn't want _that_ nickname to stick.

Stiles nodded as he ran his finger over the plate outside the nurse's office. "More than a few. Warning, Nurse McCall is a Momma Hen… and will be hovering over me. Do not be surprised if she doles out more punishment to you."

Derek took a deep breath and entered the lion's den. Little did he know that the Momma Hen Stiles had warned about was more of a lioness protecting her cub. _'Scott adopted me in third grade.'_

"Stiles sweetheart, we're going to send you to the hospital. We can't take any risks with head injuries. This brute will bring you your homework tonight. Then he is going to hang with you for a few hours. Observing you and how you go about your day to day life."

"Oh, come on. It was a little bump. I am perfectly fine to go back to class."

"Keep arguing with me and I will call the hospital ahead of you. I will talk to your doctor and _strongly_ recommend that you are kept on bed rest, overnight."

"The hospital sounds lovely. I do miss Dr. Deaton," he said swiftly.

"I thought you might see things my way. Mr. Hale, your mother is the new teacher here, right?"

"Yeah," Derek said as quiet as he could.

"Wonderful, I'll tell her about all your extra assignments and about you visiting Stiles. Let me assure you, if you even _think_ of backing out of this, Stiles' father, _Sheriff_ Stilinski will not be dissuaded against pressing charges on you… as an adult," she whispered and gave the most evil smile Derek had ever seen.

"Understood," he managed to squeak out. "I'll just go and get those papers and everything. I'll see you tonight Stiles."

"Later Dude," the arrogant young prick said with a small wave.

The trip to the councilor's office was relatively quick. However, Miss Morrell had suggested he come to see her or a different psychologist in concern about his anger issues. Which meant his mother would make him attend the meetings.

He had hoped to avoid his mother until after school. Though when he stepped out of the office he saw her stand there, watch as Stiles' was wheeled away on a gurney; with a lost and sad look on her face. He wished that the earth would swallow him then and there, because he knew, he had been the cause for his mother to look like that.

"I'm sorry," he said, as soon as his mother reached him.

"You do realize that they are being lenient on you?" she asked him.

He could only nod and look to the floor. They had been more than lenient; they had been kind. Well… sort of. Yes, he was being punished, but he wouldn't go to jail. Now, if anyone here stared at him, he has earned it and more.

"I got his schedule from the nurse, and her son will give you any of the books he needs. You will take them and do as you've been told. Outside of all of this, you're grounded. _Don't_ ask for how long. Consider it _to be determined._ You will be allowed to participate in class activities with any partner the teacher chooses. If you behave… if you behave, maybe you won't be grounded until the end of the school year. If you _ever_ do anything like this again, I will send you to military school."

He nodded; he understood that his mother meant every word she said. He took the class schedule from his mom; Stiles was in almost every class he had. In fact, the only class they didn’t have together was physical education, where Stiles was taking an extra language course. Who knew that they even had Latin textbooks in brail? Oh, maybe they had books on tape there. That seemed more plausible to him.

He took meticulous notes for each class. He didn't have a device to record with, but he would read the notes to Stiles.

The more that Derek thought about the _incident_ , the more he could see how stilted his views had been. Yes, they boy had his head turned in his direction, but his eyes had lacked focus. His need to find the worst in every situation, had lead him to hurt someone who didn't deserve it.

From what he could understand, Stiles was the nuisance everyone loved or hated, but all protected. They didn't protect him because of his father, but because he tried to help anyone who asked. So it was hard to have a strong hatred for a kind soul.

To make matters worse, the boy's mother had died a few years earlier, and _she_ was the teacher all the kids loved. She had been the one to encourage her son to go to a regular school, her school. To teach children to be grateful for what they have. He wondered how different his life would have been if he had grown up here, instead of New York.

He can’t complain though. No, after today… after he saw a proud blind boy navigate the halls like a champion, with a head injury. He would have to have brass balls the size of Texas to feel sorry for himself.

At the end of the day, Derek found Scott; who glared at him while he pulled the books requested. "If you ever hurt him again, Jackson knows a pig farmer. We'll feed your corpse to the pigs and no one would be wiser."

He nodded mutely at the threat just issued. He did not doubt the validity of the words. He scurried off to his mom's room; he needed directions to Stiles' house.

"He's still in the hospital. Your dad is in the parking lot waiting for you. Hurry up, he'll drop you off at the hospital and I'll pick you up when I finish here," Talia directed. Her tone flat and emotionless.

"I'm sorry," he told her again.

"Derek, I love you. Even if you are a complete dunderhead at times, my love is always there. That's why this is hurting me so much. Your father and I raised you to be a better person. Since New York, we don't even know you. We miss our son, the one who went out of his way to be nice, to help others, to make friends. I hope that they will forgive you in time, but I wouldn’t hold my breath, if I were you. Go, your dad has a shift at the hospital."

Derek hugged her and made his way down to where his father waited for him. His father didn’t say a word all the way there. Hell, he had barely even looked at him; when he had, it had been with a sad look.

"He's still in the emergency room," his father informed him before headed into the building.

Derek sighed as he made his way to wherever Stiles was located. He hoped that he wouldn't get too many more lectures today. He would never deny the he deserved them, but they had exhausted him.

It only took him two minutes to convince the nurse that he needed to see Stiles. 'A smile, can win you more than your fists.' Was his mother's favorite saying. He should have remembered it before he hurt a blind kid.

"Stiles?" he called softly as he entered the room.

"Hello Derek, are you here to see if you can punch a deaf kid for not saying hi?" came the glib reply.

He took a deep breath and came into the dark room, not bothered by the lack of light. "I brought your books."

"Thank you. You know, you're not the first person to put me in the hospital for 'staring' at them. The first person was Jackson and then Danny. I seem to have that effect on people."

"I'm sorry."

"As crazy as it sounds, I believe you and forgive you, even though I have no idea what you look like. Allison said you were crazy hot, Danny said you looked like his friend Miguel, whoever that is, but _I_ still don’t know what you look like."

"You're blind…"

"Thank you Mr. Obvious. I mean, wow, I completely forgot that fact that I was blind."

"No, I mean… I suck at this," Derek whined (only a little.)

"Just come here Romeo."

He walked closer to Stiles. Not sure, what would happen. "Wha…" he started when Stiles carefully ran his fingers over his face.

"Strong chin, chiseled cheek bones, fuzzy eyebrows on a prominent brow, and thick hair to go with that thick head of yours. I bet you put Jackson to shame in the beauty department. Well, it's settled. As punishment, you'll be my date to the winter formal."

"What? I can't, I mean… I'm grounded."

"You mean you like girls. You should always tell the truth, Derek."

Derek floundered and tried again. "Girls have always gotten me in trouble."

Stiles cocked his head to the side and snorted. "So, it's my blindness that is a turn off for you?"

"No! Dammit. I really am grounded for hurting you. Possibly for life."

"The Winter Formal is in two months. You have that long to try to change everyone's mind."

"Why are you doing this?" he pleaded softly.

"Because, for some reason… I think we would be good together. Call it a gut feeling, call it karma, call it fate. Do you think two broken halves can make a whole, Derek? Because I think they can."

Derek wrapped the boy in his arms and held him tight, afraid to let go. It's strange at the start of the day he thought this beauty had been staring at him; and now at the end of the day, he never wanted to lose sight of the blind kid with the big heart.

~Fin~


	2. Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather than turn this into a series, I decided to add the snippet I wrote as a separate chapter.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind," Derek whispered softly in Stiles ear.

"Wooow," the younger man whispered back. "You read Shakespeare. Color me impressed."

"Wait, you've read a Midsummer's Night Dream? How? I mean..."

"Well, I could lie and say I listened to it on an Audio Book, but that would be a lie. I'm blind Derek, not illiterate."

"I know, but..."

"But the important question is why are _you_ quoting that line to me?" Stiles asked blandly.

"Because, well, I like you. I mean like, like you, and I wanted to know if you would be my date to the Winter formal."

"If I recall, that is what _I_ placed as your punishment for pushing me."

"True," Derek admitted, "and before I got to know you, that would have been the only reason I went to the dance with you. Now, well now I want to go as your boyfriend to the Winter Formal and later, the prom?"

"Are you going to quote more books to sway my decision?" the younger man teased.

"If needed," he confessed.

Stiles smiled and shook his head ruefully. "Fine, I'll go with you. If only to spare me of you reading Green Eggs and Ham."

"As a date or boyfriend? You could love me at a dance, while making a fine stance. I would love you in a car, very near or at a bar..."

"I surrender," he called out with a laugh. "Fine, we'll go as boyfriends. _You_ go to tell our parents. I should warn you that my dad has a gun."

"Is it too late to take it back?"

"You just Seuss'd me, it is way too late to ask for a take back."

"Ah, the torture we must suffer in the name of love," Derek moaned.

"Should I start reciting poetry to you?"

"We're a pair."

"Yup, a pair of novelty manties. I want the wolf pair."

Derek could say nothing to that. So, he just laughed. They were prefect for each other.

~Fin~


End file.
